zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TV Night
On a cool night on the countryside of Bunnyburrow, there was always warm in one little house at the outskirts of the town, no matter how cold it was outside. This was none other than the home of Judy Hopps and her husband Nick Hopps, the legendary cop couple from Zootopia. Whenever those two were having days off from the force, they always spent them in their rural home, looking after the crops on the farm and sharing the nights together close to each other. It was the perfect home for the two to get away from their worries when they had to. During this day off, Nick had helped her wife gather the apples from the backyard, which she would turn into one delicious apple pie for dessert. Judy was always happy when Nick lent a helping paw, no matter if it happened during their free time or in the force, and it was the other way around when she helped him. They were just eating it at the moment in their living room, which was located next to the kitchen. Nick sat on the sofa in his casual green outfit, eating his slice of the pie cheerfully. Judy sat by his side, in her pink flannel and jeans. She had already eaten her piece of the pie, and was now reading. “This tastes good, just like the mushroom soup you made for the main course”, the fox praised. He loved eating everything that the Hopps family grew in their gardens, from potatoes and carrots to mushrooms and especially blueberries. “Glad you like it, sweetie. Would you like another slice too? You´d deserve it after helping me so much in gathering the apples”, Judy said warmly to her husband. “Sure. I can never enjoy your baked goods too much”, Nick said as he got the extra slice. While the fox finished the pie, Judy just relaxed on the couch, leaning against a pillow there and putting her reading glasses on as she was reading her favorite crime novel about a female mouse detective. To her, it was a fitting way to calm down after hours of hard work. Nick always appreciated the devotion and passion the beautiful rabbit always put into her work, no matter what it was. Even outside the force, Judy would never give up under any circumstances. She had noticed how Nick had started to become like her in that aspect ever since they became partners, which she respected greatly. “So, is there anything you´d like to do tonight?” Nick suggested, moving closer to her. “Well, maybe there´s something interesting on TV”, Judy took a remote controller near her pillow and turned on the first channel. Much to their surprise, they found something interesting right there. It was a documentary about rabbits during their feral days, done in the most realistic technology imaginable to recapture those days. It was also narrated by the famous actor Morgan Furman. Even though Nick and Judy were glad of the status all mammals had in the present day, the past still interested them greatly. With excitement, they kept watching the show close to each other. “I watched documentaries like this even when I was a child. My part in my old school play was inspired by them too”, Judy said, drinking coffee from her mug as the documentary showed a cute little rabbit drinking water from a pond. “It´s fascinating to see how us mammals have evolved from that”, Nick followed the show with great interest too. The way their tails and ears moved in nature all looked very familiar to him, as Judy still displayed those traits every once in a while. It amazed him how his beloved doe had evolved from adorable furballs like that. When a fox chased a rabbit on TV, Nick pretended to be a predator, playfully gnawing Judy´s ear a bit, which made her giggle. Especially since the fox glomped her right after that. He always loved doing things like that to her, especially during their most amorous moments in natural state. “How times have changed indeed. Fierce hunters have become adorable darlings like you”, she said. “And the hunted can become the hunter too sometimes, like when you go after the most dangerous criminals in the city”, Nick pointed out. As she sat in her husband´s lap, the couple kept watching as the show kept going, portraying the life of rabbits through the seasons. A fun way for the most loving couple of Bunnyburrow to spend their evening at that moment. “Well…some things still stay the same even if others may change”, Nick smiled as he noticed two affectionate bunnies together on the television. “You´re right. Love has always been stronger than any instinct we had in those days, keeping all of us mammals together in harmony when we´ve evolved over time”, Judy said as she snuck into Nick´s arms. He nodded, and petted her ears caringly. “I´m glad I don´t have to hunt your kind these days for food…even though you do taste good”, Nick said before kissing her cheek, causing her to blush. “What an adorably sly fox you are, Nick”, Judy giggled. There they just sat, the fox and the rabbit, all cuddling each other gently. Showing how their status had changed ever since they had become civilized. To many of their friends, the relationship was seen like as a symbol of the harmony between predator and prey. After the TV show was over, Nick carried his “prey” to the bedroom, where they got ready for bed almost instantly, since it was late already. Both went to brush their teeth and to take a shower, Judy first and Nick following right behind. When they were done, the rabbit put on her negligee and Nick had his casual shorts. “Well, this is one rabbit burrow where a fox is always welcome to be in”, Judy said as she came to bed, where Nick had already curled up like a wild fox. Just when she entered the bed, Nick took her vigorously into his strong and handsome arms, holding his wife as if she was the most valuable thing to him in the world. Which she was. Like feral rabbits, Judy thumped her paw intensely as Nick kissed her again on the neck. She did the same to him when he let her go. Even though they weren´t in the mood for natural state, that didn´t stop them from being this affectionate. With her ears down, Judy felt sleepy, but in a more peaceful way instead of feeling really exhausted. The doe was in the coziest place she had ever known. “You´re the loveliest bunny in the world, Judy”, Nick whispered to her ear. She was so sleepy she didn´t answer, just nuzzled her husband sweetly. The tod and the doe fell both asleep, as close as loving mammals could ever get. There wasn´t a night those two would spend without each other´s embrace. It was no secret why they were the most loving couple in the Hopps family line. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about the feral days